4th of July
by Psych7706
Summary: 4th of July at the Spencer's house.


**This story is placed when the boys are a lot older. Aaron is 7, Brice is 6, and Cole is 5. Since it is the 4****th**** of July here in the US I decided to make a one-shot. ENJOY!**

The 4th of July was coming up fast and Shawn, Aaron, Brice, and Cole were in the living room watching TV while Juliet had to work for a little while. Shawn took off that whole week to take some vacation time.

"Daddy are we doing fireworks this year?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know man. We have to ask momma when she gets home. I am sure we can since you boys are a lot older now. We couldn't do fireworks earlier because you guys were babies." Shawn explained.

"Well we aren't babies anymore." Aaron said.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Shawn asked.

"I can count to 20." Aaron shot back.

"Really? Is that what they are teaching you guys at school?" Shawn laughed.

"Yes daddy. I even know how to write and spell my name." Aaron said.

"Ok, ok. You aren't a baby anymore then." Shawn said.

"Yay!" Aaron said.

Cole and Brice were on the floor playing with Legos.

Cole picked up a Lego and helped Brice finish the tower he was working on.

"Thank you Cole." Brice said.

Cole smiled.

2 hours later, Juliet walked in the house and said, "Shawn!"

"Yes sweetheart." Shawn acknowledged.

"We need to talk." Juliet said.

"Ok. Am I in trouble?" Shawn asked.

"Not that I know of. What did you do?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing." Shawn assured her.

Aaron ran in the kitchen and said, "Fireworks."

Juliet looked at Shawn who just shrugged.

"What in the hell is he talking about Spencer?" Juliet asked firmly.

"We want to do fireworks this year." Shawn said.

"Shawn we have a 5 and a 6 year old." Juliet said.

"I know that Jules. They aren't 'babies' anymore." Shawn said.

"I know that Shawn. I just don't want to do them right now." Juliet said.

"But Jules why?" Shawn whined.

"I don't want them getting hurt." Juliet said.

"Jules you know I won't do anything unless I am watching them. Please?" Shawn begged.

Juliet heaved a sigh, "You know what? I will let you to them. If one of them gets hurt, you are banned from fireworks."

"Yay. Thank you so much Jules." Shawn said.

"Thank you mommy." Aaron said.

"You're welcome now go play." Juliet said.

Aaron ran off and played with his iPad that Shawn and Juliet got him for his birthday a few months ago.

Shawn called Gus and said, "Yo! Fireworks shopping in a few minutes. Can't bring the kids. Just you and me."

"You know that's right. I will pick you up." Gus said.

Shawn hung up the phone and ran and got dressed in a tanktop and some gym shorts.

Juliet walked in the room and said, "You going to work out?"

"No. I am going shopping with Gus." Shawn said.

"What kind of shopping?" Juliet asked.

"Fireworks." Shawn mumbled.

"Did I hear that correctly? You said fireworks?" Juliet asked.

"Yes Jules. Me and Gus are going to have some big boy fun tonight. You and the boys can stay inside if you want." Shawn said.

"No. I will stay outside with them and watch you and Gus act like 10 year olds." Juliet said.

"Thank you babe. I love you." Shawn said.

Juliet gave Shawn a kiss and then grabbed his wallet and handed it to him.

"Gus is here. I am leaving. Bye kids. Love you guys." Shawn yelled.

"Bye daddy." the kids said in unison.

Shawn left and ran and got in the blueberry.

"We going to have some fun tonight Gus." Shawn promised.

"Juliet is ok with this?" Gus asked.

"Yes. I asked her. Both me and Aaron asked her." Shawn said.

Gus laughed.

"She must really love you to trust you with fireworks." Gus said.

"Don't jinx it Gus." Shawn said.

Gus drove to the firework tent and got some little poppers for the boys to play with and the big stuff for the two big, big boys.

Shawn paid for all of it and said, "You are coming over tonight my friend."

"Well I thought I was since I was going with you to buy all this crap." Gus said.

Shawn laughed and went to the car.

They loaded the car with the fireworks and then drove to Shawn's house.

"I need to go to the store and get some steaks and mac and cheese for the boys." Shawn said.

"How about I drop you off at the house and I will go get the stuff and a little more for you." Gus offered.

"Thanks dude." Shawn said.

Gus dropped Shawn off at his house and then drove to Wal-Mart and got steaks, beer, mac and cheese, and a couple of lighters and lighter fluid.

Gus paid and drove back to Shawn's house and said, "Shawn I need help."

Shawn ran outside and helped Gus unload his car.

Both men were struggling with the stuff because it was so heavy.

"Jules help." Shawn pleaded.

Juliet ran to the front of the house and helped Shawn.

"What the hell?" Jules asked.

"We got a little carried away." Shawn admitted.

"A little?" Juliet asked.

"Maybe." Shawn said.

They finished unloading the car and they all grabbed a beer and sat down in the living room and watched TV.

"Are the boys napping?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. They have been down for about 20 minutes." Juliet said.

"Good." Shawn said.

"I know. They are so loud." Juliet said.

Shawn smiled.

They watched TV and visited before Shawn went and started the grill up at about 7:30.

Shawn threw the steaks on the grill at 7:30 and by 7:50 they were done.

Juliet was in the kitchen making the boys mac and cheese.

Gus was outside playing with Jax.

By 8:00 at night they are finally sitting down and eating dinner.

"Boys come eat!" Juliet yelled.

Cole got up and ran and everyone else followed him.

"I beat y'all." Cole said.

"We let you win." Aaron said.

"Nuh nuh." Cole said.

"Yeah we did." Brice said.

"Boys! Your mom said dinner is ready." Shawn said.

"Yes sir." the boys said.

The boys got in their seats at the table and ate.

By 8:45 they were all outside waiting for Shawn and Gus to light the fireworks.

Shawn and Gus gave the kids little smoke bombs to throw in the yard.

The boys took one and threw it in the yard.

The little stuff was gone.

"Hey boys, go stand by your mom while Uncle Gus and daddy have a little fun." Shawn said.

The boys went over to Juliet and Cole wanted Juliet to hold him.

Shawn and Gus had fun for about 30 minutes until they were all gone.

Around 10 everyone was in bed for the night.


End file.
